


Small Packages Are Not Necessarily

by NomdePlume



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 b drabbles, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, not a dick joke, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomdePlume/pseuds/NomdePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the best things come in small packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Packages Are Not Necessarily

Some of the best things come in small packages.

Take his miniature magnifying glass, for example.  It’s compact, practical, travel-size – he can take it anywhere, and does.  It serves its purpose without being obtrusive.  It fits in his fingers perfectly, and quite often those fingers will stray to its familiar shape whether he needs it or not.  It’s a reminder to him.  It’s his tool.  Just as necessary as the coat-gloves-scarf trio.

Additionally, take John.

John, who is just as unassuming, a little compact, mostly practical, and is always travel ready whether he wants to be or not.  Like his mini-glass, John follows where Sherlock leads.  He even helps with cases, providing actual verbal insight, rather than amplifying clues that form verbal certitude.

Both are important.

He suspects soon that John will take the most precedence, will be more vital to Sherlock than his little extension of plastic and glass.




One day, yes, very soon, John will be more familiar to his touch, his fingers; will be a weight he knows more intimately than anything ever before.

Until then, he reaches once more into his pocket, and ponders the actual non-smallness of both.

**Author's Note:**

> This word count says 193 - my Word count says 221. One of us is a damn liar (and it's not me.)
> 
> Property belongs to ACD/BBC/Gatiss et. al. No money made from this on my end.


End file.
